In work machines such as skid steer loaders, the vehicles are typically driven using hydraulic power. Various implements or attachments can be removably attached to the work machine to perform specific functions. A few of the many examples of these various attachments include buckets, blades, stump grinders, excavation arms, lawn mowers, and snow blowers. Often, these attachments also require hydraulic power to perform their intended function.
Providing hydraulic power to attachments of a work machine typically requires routing of hydraulic hoses from the attachment to the hydraulic system of the work machine. However, care must be taken to prevent damage to these hydraulic hoses. Damage to the hoses can be caused, for example, by the work machine's tires or by pinch points which can occur due to pivoting or other movement of the attachment, of the machine or its arms, or of other components.
Hose guides can be used to aid in the routing of hydraulic hoses to work machine attachments. The hose guides route the hoses by securing the hoses to structural members of the work machine, such as a side boom of a skid steer loader. Frequently, the hose guides secure the hoses in a manner which allows at least some degree of longitudinal movement of the hoses. The hose guides are typically fixed to the work machine, and hoses are thread through the hose guide whenever an attachment is coupled to, or removed from, the work machine.
Routing of the hoses by threading them through the hose guides can be a time consuming task. For example, in some conventional hose guides, relatively large diameter hoses must be threaded through a hose guide ring every time a particular attachment is to be coupled to the work machine. This in turn adds to the time and difficulty to the task of changing attachments. It also potentially causes wear and tear on the hoses.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.